


Winter Fun

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sledding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/profile)[**knockturn_elite**](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/) prompts "white" and "downward".

The world was clean and quiet, washed with the whiteness of falling snow. Sirius had never seen much snow in London, and what he had seen was coloured by grime. In Scotland, the snow made the world new.

"This was brilliant," Peter laughed, breaking the silence. "Good one, James."

James grinned. Under one arm he held a spoon from the Great Hall, but he had made it many times its normal size.

"They’re perfect," Remus agreed, eying his own spoon-sledge.

Sirius hollered, shot past them, and jumped onto his spoon-sledge as it flew downward towards the bottom of the hill.


End file.
